This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to displays with color filter layers.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices have displays such as liquid crystal displays. A liquid crystal display typically has a rectangular central active area surrounded by a ring-shaped inactive area. An array of display pixels in the active area is used in displaying images for a user. A color filter layer formed from an array of color filter elements such as red, blue, and green pigments is used to provide the display with the ability to display color images. The color filter layer includes a black mask in the inactive area.
The black mask is formed from a polymer black masking layer and is used to hide internal display components from view. Portions of the black masking layer are used to create a grid-shaped black matrix in the active area of the display. The black matrix has rectangular openings that are covered by the color filter elements.
In some color filter layer arrangements, the black matrix is formed on the surface of a color filter substrate before the color filter elements are deposited. This can give rise to undesirably large amounts of reflected light from the black matrix during use of the display. By forming the black matrix after patterning the color filter elements on a color filter substrate, reduced amounts of black matrix are formed in spaces between adjacent color filter elements, thereby reducing black matrix reflections. If care is not taken, however, black matrix reflections may still be larger than desired.
It would therefore be desirable be able to reduce black matrix reflections in the color filter layer of a display.